


Миллионы мух

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mistake for a Couple, Possibly Pre-Slash, Wedding Planning, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: В свадебное агенство, где работает Имс, обращаются Артур и его невеста - они люди занятые и хотят, чтобы все было сделано за них. Артур не в восторге от торжества, но он перфекционист и имеет четкое представление, как все должно быть на его свадьбе. Имс от его представления в ужасе, но ничего не может поделать, потому что Артур везде ходит с ним как приклеенный. Да еще и окружающие постоянно принимают их за пару, считая, что это их свадьба...





	Миллионы мух

**Author's Note:**

> Фик с ЗФБ-2017.  
> Фик написан частично по заявке.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

 

      Имс был вне себя.  
      Вообще-то он был вне себя всю последнюю неделю, но сегодняшний день его просто доконал.  
      А ведь сначала все было прекрасно, даже можно сказать отлично. В агентство пришла молодая симпатичная пара, заказала полное проведение и оформление свадебного торжества, внесла внушительный аванс и — редкий случай! — никак не ограничила бюджет. Имс тогда мысленно поздравил себя с удачей и вечером выпил по этому поводу шампанского.  
      А утром пожалел, что под рукой нет виски.  
      Прежде всего оказалось, что Алекс — невеста — улетает в командировку и вернется только накануне свадьбы, поэтому все планы с походами в салон платьев летят в тартарары. На справедливый вопрос Имса, почему его не предупредили сразу, жених, Артур, который и принес эту сногсшибательную новость, лишь пожал плечами.  
      — Она сама узнала только утром. Сейчас как раз собирает вещи — самолет в пять.  
      Имс тяжело вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.  
      — Ладно. Ладно. Пусть пришлет размеры, я сам подберу ей несколько платьев и отправлю фотографии. Понравившиеся примерит, когда прилетит, а швеям заплатим за скорость.  
      — Заплатите, — поправил Артур.  
      — Что? — не понял Имс.  
      — Мы заплатим, не вы. Поэтому правильнее сказать «заплатите».  
      Имс хотел было снова провести рукой по лицу, но вспомнил, что он уже это делал, и остановился. Чтобы не выглядеть нелепо с поднятой рукой, он ухватил со стола папку с набросками, которые сделал вчера, исходя из первого впечатления о паре. Обычно он не ошибался, хотя занудство Артура стало для него сюрпризом. Потом Имс подумал, что раз выбор платья падает на него — ну, не совсем, последнее слово все равно останется за невестой, — он может подобрать наряд, соответствующий тематике свадьбы. Пожалуй, так было еще лучше. Пожалуй, эта свадьба еще станет звездой его портфолио и предметом зависти конкурентов.  
      Имс подобрал три подходящих, на его взгляд, варианта: в стиле Средневековья, с налетом хай-тека и классику с уклоном в романтику. Готику и всяческую экзотику вроде «босиком на пляже» он отверг сразу, да и первые два варианта тоже не походили на маскарадную вечеринку или ролевую игру. Так — здесь деталь, там орнамент, тут покрой. Ему казалось, что ни Алекс, ни Артур не одобрят чрезмерного углубления в тему.  
      Имс ошибся.  
      — Нет, это никуда не годится, — заявил Артур, отбрасывая листки со Средневековьем. — Надеюсь, вы в курсе, что реальные Средние века совсем не похожи на то гламурное нечто, которое показывают в фильмах. И это тоже, — он убрал хай-тек. — Может, мне еще нацепить световой меч, а священника обрядить в Оби-Вана Кеноби?  
      — Все будет совсем не так… — начал Имс, но Артур его перебил.  
      — А вот это вполне ничего. Не вычурно и со вкусом, — сказал он, разглядывая образцы декора. — Но кое-что придется убрать. Никакого розового на моей свадьбе…  
      — Это бежевый, — попытался возразить Имс.  
      — И никакого желтого, — сурово припечатал Артур.  
      Слова «это айвори» умерли на губах Имса, не успев родиться. И тогда он понял, что этот проект, даже если и станет звездным, вытянет из него все жилы.  
      Начать с того, что Артур придирчиво, едва ли не под лупой рассматривал все каталоги, которые Имс ему предлагал. На десятом «не то» у Имса начал дергаться глаз — лимит фирм, с которыми его агентство давно и постоянно сотрудничало, медленно, но верно подходил к концу. Но выбора не было: либо он поведет Артура нехожеными тропами в поисках нужных салфеток и скатертей, либо тот — и это было более чем вероятно — разорвет контракт и обратится в другое агентство. А этого Имс допустить не мог.  
      В конце концов, это было делом чести.  
      Катастрофа разразилась в первой же фирме, когда представитель обозвала их «прекрасной парой». Имс мгновенно скис — неужели они с Артуром могут хоть отдаленно напоминать будущих супругов? — а когда заметил на губах оного Артура легкую усмешку, настроение окончательно укатилось в минус.  
      — Чему улыбаетесь? — сердито спросил Имс, когда они вышли на улицу (разумеется, Артур отверг все предложенные расцветки).  
      — Просто… представить нас женихом и… женихом… — Артур снова улыбнулся этой своей выбешивающей улыбочкой.  
      — Что-то имеете против геев? — неожиданно для себя вскипел Имс.  
      Артур несколько секунд молчал, затем удивленно вскинул брови.  
      — Да ладно! Это же та…  
      — Такое клише, да? Жеманный педик, который организовывает свадьбы, — с горечью выплюнул Имс.  
      Артур посмотрел на него и тихо произнес:  
      — Вы не похожи на жеманного педика.  
      И у Имса не нашлось ответа.  
      Правда, в итоге подходящая фирма отыскалась, взыскательный вкус Артура был удовлетворен, а Имс на радостях так накачался пивом, что наутро больше походил на представителя похоронного агентства.  
      В цветочной компании фитодизайнер тоже огорошила их буквально с порога, поинтересовавшись, кто из «молодых» будет держать букет, после чего Артур реально довел ее до слез, язвительно пройдясь по всем выставочным образцам и растоптав в пух и прах фото из каталога. Имс, наверное, даже посочувствовал бы несчастной женщине, если бы не испытывал некоей мстительной радости.  
      Апофеозом всего стал поход в салон платьев.  
      Те модели, которые Имс придирчиво отобрал среди ассортимента знакомых салонов, Алекс решительно отвергла. Кроме того, Артуру нужен был смокинг.  
      И они поехали в соседний город.  
      — Добрый день! — воскликнула полноватая дама, представившаяся Линдой, их личным консультантом. — О, как вы чудесно смотритесь вместе! Думаю, белая пара вам подойдет! — Она указала на два смокинга на вешалках, которые, очевидно, были приготовлены к их приезду.  
      Имс закатил глаза. Ну разве он не объяснил заранее по телефону, четко и ясно, что они приехали за платьем для невесты — и заодно присмотреть смокинг для жениха, чтобы, если что, взять все в одном месте?  
      — Нам нужны платье и смокинг, — он попытался донести эту простую мысль еще раз.  
      Глаза Линды расширились, потом она понимающе кивнула и оглядела их с Артуром с ног до головы.  
      — Ну… для вашего жениха мы точно что-нибудь подберем, но если платье для вас, придется серьезно перешивать.  
      Вот тогда-то Имс и вышел из себя.  
      А Артур… отсмеявшись, Артур извинился, сказав, что просто представил себя в платье, и это больше напоминало Мориарти из рождественской серии «Шерлока ББС», а на Имсе ему отказала фантазия. Имс тоже представил себе Артура в фате и с нарисованными губами сердечком, расхохотался и уже с куда более легким настроем развеял заблуждение Линды.  
      Когда они вернулись в офис агентства, Артур был необычно молчалив.  
      — Устали? — с непривычным участием спросил Имс.  
      Артур пожал плечами:  
      — Просто думаю. Ну, знаете… миллионы мух не могут ошибаться, что-то вроде этого.  
      Имс не вполне понял, к чему он клонит, но уставший Артур определенно был на порядок лучше Артура деятельного. И даже рождал в голове некие мысли, которые Имс еще в самом начале карьеры запретил себе обдумывать.  
      Завтра возвращается Алекс. Она одобрила платье, у Артура есть смокинг, ресторан снят, работники заканчивают оформление. Они даже насчет рассаживания гостей договорились, хотя Имс потратил битый час, объясняя Артуру, почему этим нужно заниматься лично ему и Алекс.  
      Артур уже направлялся к двери, и Имс хотел пожелать ему доброго вечера, когда тот вдруг обернулся.  
      — Знаете, это довольно забавно, но до встречи с Алекс я встречался с Алексом.  
      И ушел, оставив Имса огорошено переваривать эту последнюю фразу.  
      На следующий день в агентство не явились ни Алекс, ни Артур. Имс долго уговаривал себя не тревожиться, потом так же долго уговаривал себя не звонить первым. В итоге ему позвонила Алекс и сухо сообщила, что свадьба откладывается на неопределенный срок, но претензий к нему нет, и помимо аванса ему лично перечислят пять штук «за беспокойство».  
      Вот прямо так и сказала.  
      А еще через неделю позвонил Артур. Извинился — теперь это звучало как «за доставленные неудобства» — и предложил в качестве компенсации ужин за свой счет. Имс подумал-подумал — и согласился.  
      Ресторан был небольшим, явно для своих, но прекрасно обставленным и с богатым меню. И, судя по всему, Артура здесь хорошо знали. Их проводили за самый лучший столик, тут же подали аперитив и закуски — очевидно, то, что Артур обычно заказывал, а официанты своей незаметностью и предусмотрительностью напоминали дружелюбные привидения.  
      Когда к ним подкатили тележку, на которой возвышалось ведерко с шампанским и блюдо с клубникой, Имс вопрошающе приподнял бровь. Артур ответил ему недоуменным взглядом, склонился над ведерком и выудил оттуда изрядно намокшую записку.  
      Прочел ее и расхохотался.  
      Потом передал Имсу.  
      Тот расправил мокрую бумагу и вгляделся в расплывшиеся буквы.  
      «Мой мальчик, ну наконец-то! Поздравляю. Вы прекрасная пара».


End file.
